Foot Problem
by BarbieAndMeredithAreGoals
Summary: Meredith is dealing with a patient suffering from an unknown rare foot disease. The entire team is distressed. In the mean time, new characters enter Grey's anatomy.


It was a warm day in Malibu. Barbie had just returned from her holidays at the Stingray Islands. She and her friends were really excited to show Ken the pictures they had taken at the stinkey cave, a cave that is located at the Stingray beach. They were really lucky to be there exactly on the sole day that daisies blossom in there. Naturally, it stinks too much for them to grow but on this particular day, for unknown reasons, the stinks levels go down just a little bit, allowing the flowers to grow.

Ken was thrilled with the amazing pictures his girlfriend took for him. "Of course they're perfect" he thought. "Barbie's 2789th career was "sea photographer".

Days semmed to pass normally until one day, as Ken was kissing Barbie's feet, he noticed that a strange odor came them. His sugar cookie banana muffin had stinkey feet! They were nothing like Barbie's feet used to be.

Ken's words saddened Barbie so she asked Chelsea what she thought she could do to get rid of the smell. Chelsea reminded her that her 3456th career was aesthetician with specialty in foot care. Then Barbie put oils and colonge on her feet and for a week, it worked.

But then her feet started smelling even worse, which meant the oils only covered the bad smell. The worse the smell got, no one could stand getting close to Barbie's house or herself. The smell coming out of the house, not only made Barbie's sisters move out but eventualy became such a big issue that Malibu's major gave away pegs to the citizens to put on their noses for free. When the taxing on the citizens for the cost of the clothespins went too high and the fish in the sea started migrating-as the beach of Malibu now smelled like a giant fart-, leading the opposition party offer to exile Barbie to another tv show, the mayor made it clear that if Barbie didn't do something about her feet soon, she would have no choice but to send her to Grey's anatomy. Even Ryan, who thought it'd be a great opportunity to hit on her, eventually gave up and started hitting on Teresa.

The decision to ostracize Barbie was written in stone. She found herself moving across settings to reach Grey's anatomy. Everyone, from Harry Potter to the Beast (from beauty and the beast) complained as she passed through their settings to get to the people from a gardening show who thought her feet would make good mulch quickl;y changed their minds once she set her dirty foor in their garden.

"Did someone kill a ferret in here?" asked Meredith.  
"No it's me"  
That's when Meredith noticed the blonde girl with the suitcase.

"Hi, I'm Barbie. I was ostracized from Barbie in the dream house because my feet smell" she gave her hand.  
"I'm Meredith." she put gloves on and smelled her hand before shaking it. "Let's take you to an examination room before all patients escape or riot"

Meredith then called Christina and Izzy to assist. They all put masks on as Meredith showed Barbie to the bed and asked her to take her shoes off. Izzy and Christina started crying.

"Are you sure you want me to take off my socks too"  
Meredith nodded, regretting this with every fibre of her being. She had to do her duty though.

"I can't do this"Izzy screamed, running out of the room. "I'll tell Alex to take over for me"

Meredith touched her feet, asked Barbie if they hurt anywhere. Christina took a sample and sent it over to the lab. "That tickles" Barbie gigled.  
They checked the skin, Barbie's breathing, temperature, reflexes, blood pressure, nose, ears and tried to take a blood sample.  
"I'm plastic" Barbie explained. "Dolls don't have blood"

Everything looked fine. The results from the lab showed no anomalies in her plastic consistency.  
Everyone was desperate.

"I took a dollathology class in medical school" Alex said "And everyone laughed at me. They said I'll never get to use any of that knowledge but hear we are"  
"Really?" asked Christina  
"Yes, I even wanted to become a dollathologist but my mom said I wouldn't have a job"  
"Do you know what she has?" Meredith interrupted.  
" doesn't look like anything I learned about before"

Meredith sighed and went to her office where she kept a dollathology book. She went through all of it but nothing seemed to match Barbie's symptoms. She could have had a lemon sorbet poisoning but her symptoms wouldn't last that long. She could have had dollitis but then she would have fever too.

She was putting the book back on the shelf when Izzy knocked on the door."While you were dealing with Barbie, I downloaded a copy of Barbiepedia and read all of it. It was 5,000,000 pages long but I think I found what it is" She placed the book that was opened to a page about travelling in front of Meredith's nose.

"Are you planning on going on vacation?"  
"No" Izzie frowned. "Look at the last line on the right page. Stingray Island has a stinky cave that can make dolls' feet smell if they come in touch with a daisy on daisy day" 

They rushed to the room to inform Barbie on their finding.  
"You have Stingrearrea caused by the cave" they explained.  
"You need to have surgery" Alex said. "The treatment for stingrearrea is planting roses in the doll's feet"

The next morning Barbie had her surgery.  
"Scalpel" Meredith said. Christina handed them to her and she made an incision. The smell was even worse and Izzie threw up.  
"Seed"Meredith asked and Christina handed it to her with tears in her eyes.  
She split the amount equally to each foot.  
"Needle and thread" Meredith asked and Izzie handed it to her. She stiched the wounds and it was over. They all showered ten times that day and the cleaning personell was given a bonus. Furthermore all the tools and clothing used in surgery were burned.

Barbie was put in a separate room,away from other patients. Within few days the odor retreated. Then Barbie had a 2nd surgery to remove the a week she was fully healthy and ready to leave.

"Thank you for everything" she hugged Meredith who wasn't afraid to hug her and Alex shook her hand. Izzie settled to a simple waving.  
With that Barbie began her trip back to Malibu.

This time everyone was happy to see her on their set and took selfies with her. When she set her now clean foor back to Malibu, everyone was happy to see her.

Ken ran to her, pulled her into a hug, took her shoes off and kissed her feet. "I missed this taste" he said,  
"How did you know they don't smell anymore"  
"They don't smell from a feet away anymore" he explained "And I've been watching Grey's anatomy and every other show you passed from. You gave exclusive interviews to all of them"  
"Right" she kissed him and took of his shoes and shocks.  
"Ken" she backed off. "YOU WENT OFF TO THE STINKEY CAVE OF STINGRAY ISLAND WHILE I WAS AWAY?"

THE END. 


End file.
